ipod Shuffle Challenge
by BTRObsessedFan
Summary: Adommy Ipod challenge, tagged from Siren Jax Carston. Tommy Joe Ratliff Adam Lambert, OC. Ten songs, ten chapters, Adam Lambert Tommy Joe Ratliff.


CHAPTER ONE: Laugh and be Happy by Randy Newman

sum Tommy sick with the flue and Adam comforts him.

Hey, I'm doing Siren Jax Carston's challenge, hope you like it.

:ADAMS POV:

It's been a wild rid the past year has been super busy. I haven't had a normal life since well since 2008 honestly. Nor that the tour is almost over I actually can't wait and go back home with my parents even my brother sleep till noon even sounds good. I will miss the band, especially Tommy. I hear a small cough coming from the rec. room. I sighed Poor Tommy hasn't been feeling well.

"Hey glitterbaby throat still soar?" Tommy nods he looks so sad, so miserable, he can be real cranky when he's sick, don't blame him though. Luckily I have the right cure for that.

"I can make some green tease a little lemon in it." I smiled at him. Tommy smiles back and rubs his throat with his hand and nods. "Graham crackers?"

"Cam will kill you if you touch them, but yes." I tease him.

I sighed as I went over to start making the tea he hasn't been feeling well for a while now. I hate seeing him sick. I heard him get sick twice last night and I also feel bad when he's back here all by himself when the others want to go out. I should stay with Tommy today and try to get him to smile.

I got a cup for the tea and grabbed the graham crackers from the shelf I placed everything on a tray and stole a flower from a vase that was in the window and brought it over to Tommy. I know, I know he's straight. And I know love is cruel mistress, but flirting with him is fun and he seems to like it too.

I come back and put the tray down handing him the flower. Tommy laughed a little

"Breakfast in bed how sweet. You really are soft and sweet Mr. Lambert"

"Shh you'll spoil my bad boy rep!"

Tommy rolled his eyes that cute way he does. Those cute sexy brown eyes I just love. He took one of the crackers and bit gently.

"Good sign that you're eating even if it is just a cracker Tommy Joe."

He shrugs. "I can't keep anything down, and I feel hungry."

"Poor baby" I said sadly. I felt his head moving his hair away from his eyes "you do feel a little warm you need some Advil? Another pillow?"

"No, this is fine, but could you..." I saw Tommy blush, God even that turned me on!

"I'll do anything for you"

"Could you just sit with me? Watch mindless daytime talk shows? I promise no Sci-fi"

I laughed "of course I will, the others are going out later I was going to ask if you want company."

"Where are they going?"

"I'm not sure some movie or something I think shopping."

"You don't want to go shopping? Are we sure I'm the one who doesn't feel good?"

"Very funny Tommy" I laughed. "I can go shopping anytime, but a chance to take care of my favorite glitterbaby, how can I pass that up?"

"Adam.." he blushed again and tried to cover it up by looking to the screen.

"What?"

"I'm not used to all this I guess.. all the attention."

"Ohh.. well can go if you like.."

"No I didn't mean it in a bad way.. I mean, that besides my own parents of course, you're the only one who worries about me, well cam does but I don't know I feel safe around you. Not that I don't feel safe with cam, it's it's hard to explain.."

"I think I get it, some people you're just drawn to Tommy, you can't help it. And as for taking care of you, just call me Nightingale"

"You going to wear a nurses uniform?" he asked playfully shoving me.

"I was thinking more like McDreamy." i laughed

"Mmhmm so was I"

"wh.. what was that?"

"Ahh nothing.." he cleared his throat.

"Tommy Joe I believe you just flirted with me."

"Yeah I guess I did."

I felt myself blushing when I heard what he said.

It was quiet for a bit after that Tommy was one of the talk shows, I was stealing glimpses of him. Fans like to believe we are dating because we flirt a lot and they are always asking us to kiss, but I don't think I'd have a chance with him, besides the fact he's straight, he's too beautiful.

"How do people do that?" he asked all of a sudden

"Mmhmm do what?"

"Go on national TV and say stuff like this, my boyfriend hit me and beats me or won't accept my child or... it's awful an embarrassing because they go back home later and everyone knows."

"Well it's kinda like what we do, fans see us doing stuff they go tell others or winds up on youtube. Why you don't regret what we do you?"

"No babyboy of course I don't, but these people seem to have awful lives and they public it on national television. I don't think I would go on a talk and say, my boyfriend hits me or cheated on me with my cousin."

The thought of anyone hitting Tommy or denying his love made me pissed off. "They would have to deal with me if anyone ever did that to you."

Tommy smiled a little. "Just saying sometimes it's just hard to have everyone know what we're doing, I'm not saying I don't love it, because I wouldn't trade this life for anything. But sometimes I want to be able to go out with someone and be alone, not bothered by the fans, even though I know were always supposed to pay attention to them, but sometimes I would like to go on a date and just be with that person alone, so we can be romantic and just be together."

"I know, what you mean. I sometimes resent that the paparazzi keep following us around, then i feel guilty because it's our fans."

"Do you ever feel that sometimes you give too much though?"

I nodded "and I feel guilty again. It's like you're damned if you, damned if you don't"

"More like fucked if you do, fucked if you don't"

"Tommy do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" i teased.

"No I kiss you with that mouth. But not today, not till my cold is gone."

I smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

"You won't have to, but I like it when you hold me."

"Why don't you get some rest ok? Well watch a movie later ok? Sure you don't want anything else?"

Tommy just looked at me with those big brown eyes and smiled. "You?"

"I'm here."

"No I mean, I like you"

"I know..?"

"Adam ... fuck I'm telling you I like you.. your making me spell it out when i don't feel good" he laughed "Grant it might not be the most romantic way to tell someone."

"Tommy you know how I feel about you, you did the first day I met you."

"You know what I mean by like right? I don't mean it as friends but I don't know if I would want to make it more but, why I'm confused? I don't to use you to figure out my feelings for you but I don't think I want the kisses to be just a show anymore either. When you kissed Kesha I admit it I was jealous and I don't know why."

"It was a press thing glitterbaby, it was nothing."

"So are we a press thing?"

"I don't kiss just anyone the way I kiss you, that why you knew how I felt about you the first day."

"I love kissing you, but being in a gay relationship scares me, however seeing you kiss anyone also hurts me, like you said, damned if you do, damned if you don't"

"Fucked if you do, fucked if you don't"

"Literally."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "so what do you want to do about it?"

"I like you, I want to try and be with you, but I feel like I'm using you."

"How about no string attached kind of relationship? We'll still do our flirting on stage for the fans we'll flirt in real life I'll show you some stuff if you're not totally comfortable with it, then its fine?"

"Still sounds like using you."

"Not if I say it's ok." I think I loved Tommy so much I would let him use me to figure out his emotions. He sounded so confused.

"If I ever get over this fucking cold, would you go on a date with me?"

I smiled. "pick me up at 7?"

"I won't be late. Thank you again for staying with me listening to me bitch."

"Tommy your always bitching about something " I teased him.

"shush up diva..." he stuck his tongue out at me.

"get some rest glitterbaby. I'd kiss you but no.."

"Of course, don't want to get pretty boy sick"

"just wait till your better I have very good memory." i took the tray back to the kitchen, however, i couldn't stop smiling. Just thinking of taking Tommy on a date.

I watched as he laid back down slowly closed his eyes. I went over to cover him up some more and turned the TV off "feel better soon." I whispered.

"Thank you Adam."

I sighed as I watched him a little and went to my room.


End file.
